Bright Eyes
by Blue bubble soap
Summary: what will happen to the egoist's relationship when nowaki was cheating, junjou romantica: FIN junjou egoist: Half way
1. Awakening

Bright Eyes

**Bright Eyes**

**AN: junjou romantica is not mine (you all know that, right?)**

**As well as enjoy! I think this will be 3 to 5 chapters, im not sure but please, review! I wanna have some inspiration from other people except my sit mate at school, ha ha….and I don't want to put summary so that I will be sure you have red the whole story, good luck to me! Ous!!**

**Hint: what will happen when misaki turned into a girl? The answer is in the whole story!!**

**And this story will not end until misaki turned back the way he was….**

**

* * *

**

--

**chapter 1: Awakening**

**at the night of the festival, I and usagi –san went together, as usual., we stopped by the Inari shrine and the water goddess' shrine to pray for the coming events that awaits us, after we prayed, we saw a lovey-dovey couple down the stream, the girl has a long hair which reached her waist and have big breast too and she was clinging to her partner's arm and we heard the guy said "kiss me" then the girl did gave him a deep sweet kiss on his lips, suddenly they saw us and ran away.**

**I looked down to the river while usagi-san was whispering "I wish misaki would be like that girl we saw just now……." And ignored it, I just tagged usagi-san's sleeves and took him down the stairs, but that stairs wasn't only an ordinary stair, that stair we we're going down was actually a wish stairs aka the fox's stairs which grants wishes, and the bad thing is we WE'RE standing there when usagi-san wished it, and the fox heard what he said…….**

**After that time we went home the usual……… **

**--**

**At the next morning…….**

'**aahhhh……a beautiful morning, ohayo birdies! Ohayo sweet sunshine….' I greeted them as I sit up and rubbing my eyes……**

'**huh? I kinda feel different in some ways, I can feel my hair on my tummy….' I reached out to this "hair" on my chest, 'w-why!? Is this really my hair!?' I shouted on my head, I pulled and pulled on it but it doesn't budge and it only causes pain…. 'ara? Why does my body feel sexier? My hips are big!?' and then I touched my breast 'aaaaahhh!! I have a b-b-breast!? I know I have breast but, it's not this huge!! W-w-hat about d-down t-t-there?' I prayed hard on my mind that I still have it, I nervously reached slowly down my pajamas and down my underwear, **

"**IT'S GONE!! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!" and I bumped on the mirror while im driving wild, and I bumped on my breast, 'ouch…..now I know that I won't do it again, ever' and then I looked up to the mirror and saw a girl with a large boobs, long brown hair and big green eyes, **

'**w-what happened to my body!? My normal male school life will never come true!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!'**

'**calm down misaki, calm down….breath slowly, there is a solution to any problems, any…..' I told myself to calm down and think this….**

'**ok now ok now, first I need to find clothes that will fits this awesomely sexy body of mine, hmmm…..aha!' then I saw a dress which was made when I was a child, 'nii-chan, I thought the day would never come that I will be going to need this dress you and oka-san gave me thinking that I was a girl when I was 14 years old….he he…..' and I putted myself into the green full of hearts dress, 'aaahhh…..it's too short my belly button will show up…hmmm….let's try some pants' then I saw a black leggings I used when I was um…..dressing like a Chinese on when nii-chan and I celebrated Chinese new year….**

**-- **

'**wow I look like somebody else…..' I thought and looked at the mirror 'uwa….I gotta go fix breakfast…..i wonder how usagi will react if he sees me like this?' I was thinking about that the whole time I was making breakfast.**

'**ous! It's already time to wake up usagi-san….' As I barged into the room, usagi-san was still under his comforter, half naked…**

"**usagi-sa…" I paused 'oh no! even my voice turned into a girl's voice!! That's it im totally a different person!!'**

"**usagi-san……..usagi-san……..wake up, it's already breakfast time…." I pushed usagi-san's body with a small force, that's because im totally loosing my mind!!**

"**hnnnn…." Usagi's reply**

"**usagi-san wake up! Please!!" I yelled to his ears**

"**come here and wake me up with a kiss" usagi-san ordered ' I think he is still half asleep…..i have to refus-!! What!? What!? What!?' without me controlling my actions, my body just automatically kissed usagi-san's lips…..**

**I jumped backwards to see what's wrong with me "oh my god!! Not only my body is totally weird, my brain and body are both weird!! What's happening to me now!?' as I ran to the door a hand suddenly stopped and a hand pulled me to the bed , my eyes are shut tight when that time was happening, when I noticed that I was on the bed, usagi-san was on top of me…..**

"**who are you?" usagi-san asked while holding my arms with both hands and his morning evil dark aura busting from him…….aka annoyance aura.**

"**im misaki!! Don't you recognize me?!" I shouted while struggling **

"**are you kidding me? When did misaki obeyed me when I asked him to kiss me?" usagi relied, still not listening to me**

"**I told you I don't know!! I just woke up like this!!" I yelled as usagi hold my arms with one hand and his other going up my dress…**

"**kyyaaaa!! Stop it!! Stop it!!" I begged**

"**why? Im not going to stop until you tell me what have you done to misaki" usagi-san answered…**

"**uuuu……uuuu……..uuwwaaa…..s-stop it, stupid usagi-san……uuwwaaaa…" I started crying, to usagi-san's shock he has decided to settle this argument the normal way and he let go of my arms, and as soon as my arms we're free I putted them under my teary eyes and wiping of my tears, and usagi-san went up the bed and helped me stand up, but I was still crying and my mind is driving me crazy he took me and carried me like a princess, and kissed me, like the time when I was crying so hard for usagi-san when he lost nii-chan, and the same thing happened again……**

**he shocked me again…..**

**and my tears stopped falling and he made me blush furiously,**

**usagi-san smiled at me, I think he was really believing me this time that I was Misaki Takahashi….**

**--**

**usagi-san took me to the living room to talk about this issue……..**

* * *

**so the next chapter will be up soon before you even notice it, lolz please send me reviews!! And ladies "no offense" the story will have some girlxboy and boyxboy sex scenes, so I think there will be a part where usagi and normal misaki and usagi and girl type misaki…….**

**Please review!! Click it!! Click it!! Please!!**


	2. Renew

Bright eyes

**Bright eyes**

**Chapter 2: Renew **

**AN: see? Did you laugh or even smile a little at the 1****st**** chapter? I wish you would, I would like to make you smile like the time I was reading some of the junjou fan fictions too, most likely the time when nowaki caught hiroki using the plastic cock that he bought, that was really awesome!!**

**And once again I don't own this anime, I just own this story, nothing else….**

**Hint: Re New!!**

**-- **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Renew**

**We we're sitting in the couch while facing each other…**

"**So…..let me get this…you turned into a girl when you woke up?, how is that possible?" usagi-san explained**

"**I told you already, I don't know what's happening to me, I just woke up with this awesomely sexy body of a girl……" I replied**

"**and you just said that everything about you changed, right? And few minutes ago, your body automatically obeyed what I asked right?"**

"**Exactly" **

"**Then, let's try that again.., misaki, come here and give a passionate deep kiss while hugging me tight" usagi-san said "wait!? No no no no!! Aaaaahhhhhh!!" then my body stoop up and went to usagi-san and sat on usagi-san's lap and then hugged him tight and gave him a passionate kiss, which shocked the both of us…**

"**I told you, I cannot control my actions…." I broke the kiss and said that, by just looking at usagi-san's face you will know he was planning something evil….**

"**Yup, you are misaki after all, he kisses me like that, you have the same feeling when I kiss you" usagi-san said with a smirk.**

"**I have a question…."**

"**What?" **

"**How will I be able to go outside looking like this? And what about university? Nobody will believe me even if I told them what happened? And how long will I be like this!?" **

"**That I do not know, but let's get the help of a so called "woman" on this one" usagi-san said that to me, but im not sure why so called "woman"…..**

**Then he rang someone on his cell "hello? Aikawa, I need you here and bring some of your unused clothes., ok, bye"**

**-- **

"**Usami-sensei!! Im here!! Don't tell me you plan on cross-dressing now?! Kyyaaaa!!" Aikawa-san said as she opened the front door with a hurry….**

"**Relax Aikawa, it's not me who is gonna wear your clothes, misaki will" usagi-san said to Aikawa as he reached for the dress that Aikawa-san brought….**

"**Kyaaa!! Misaki-kun will!! He will!? Usami-sensei!! This is wonderful, I've always dreamed on seeing misaki on a dress, kyaaa!!" Aikawa-san said as she had her fan girl face on**

'**Ahhh, so the so called woman is Aikawa-san' I thought while hiding in my room**

' **I wonder what usagi-san is planning by calling Aikawa-san here, hmmm…..'**

"**Misaki! Come down here!" usagi-san shouted as he went up the stairs**

"**I don't wanna!! It's embarrassing!!" I replied **

"**oh come on now, it's only Aikawa, what's wrong with her seeing you like that?"**

"**N-nothing…"**

"**Then come out" usagi-san opened the door and forced me to come down, but I hid behind him as we went down the stairs….**

"**Now now misaki-kun, it's only me, what are you shy about?" Aikawa-san asked me while im still hiding behind usagi-san and I noticed that I shrunk too, **

"**I don't wanna come out…." I said with a little voice**

"**Misaki, we are trying to help you…." Usagi-san said as he held my held…..**

"**Um…, okay." I said as I slowly walk beside usagi-san…..**

"**Ummm, who are you?" Aikawa-san asked**

"**She is misaki, Aikawa" usagi-san answered**

"**eh!? Isn't misaki a guy!! And plus this girl is much cuter than him….ahh, I see" Aikawa-san finally realized why usagi-san called her, or not…..**

"**usami-sensei did you switched to a sexy girl instead of misaki, hmmm?" Aikawa-san look at usagi-san seriously "and her name is misaki too?" she added**

"**Like I would do something like that to my one and only misaki takahashi, I told you this girl is misaki" usagi-san answered **

"**im Misaki Takahashi, Aikawa-san believe me, you gave me many gifts every time you come by, and you are usagi-san's helper in making those love scene at his BL novels" I said to convince Aikawa-san that it is really me…**

"**you really are misaki aren't you?"**

"**we've told you many times now!!"**

"**Ha ha ha ok ok I get it, but misaki-chan, why did you become a girl?" she asked**

"**We don't know either."**

"**Enough with this chit-chat, Aikawa, let misaki borrow some of your clothes until this afternoon," usagi-san snapped….**

"**okay, misaki-chan, wear this one!! This what I wore when I was still at your age, hee hee" Aikawa-san said as she grabbed a dress with a long sleeves and have a big opening on the neck part, **

"**what about the ummm, bra?" I asked**

"**oh right……… luckily I brought some but I don't think it can fit your huge breast….." Aikawa-san said as she and usagi-san stared at my breast**

"**stop looking at it already!!" I said as I hide it with my arms**

"**oh ho! But you know misaki-chan, you're the mostly pretty girl I've ever seen" Aikawa-san said, **

"**put this on, I'll help you" Aikawa-san suggested that I should wear a sky blue dress, and after she helped me put on the dress, she fixed my hair…..**

"**now now, misaki-chan, let Usami-sensei see what you look like…..tee hee im sure you'll look so beautiful in his eyes…." Aikawa-san said as she was pulling me to the living room**

"**nnnn……are you sure Aikawa-san?" **

"**yes, of course! You look fantastic"**

"**ok, then, im going to do it, ous!" **

"**Misaki-chan , don't use ous again ok? It doesn't sound right he he…"**

"**um, sorry.." then we went in the living room door behind the couch usagi-san was siting in**

"**Usami-sensei!! Look at the most beautiful girl you've seen!!" Aikawa-san said**

"**U-Usagi-san……..does this look ok?" I said**

"**nnnn……." I think Usagi-san is speechless**

"**he he, she looks so cute! Any guy would fall for her" Aikawa-san said**

"**nnnn………..let's see about your new name" Usagi-san while he pulled my arm and he hugged me like Suzuki-san again **

"**Usagi-san, let go I can't breathe…….."**

"**no I wont"**

"**Kyaaa!! You two look perfect with each other!!" Aikawa-san said**

"**I'll decide your name" Usagi-san said**

"**no I wont let you"**

"**Why not?"**

"**because you give off the most common name more than anyone else here, let Aikawa-san decide my name please…"**

"**kyaaa!! Thanks for picking me Misaki-chan!! , now let's see here, how about yuri? Yoru? Momo iro no………hmmm….this is kinda hard for me"**

"**cotton? And blue? Ahhh……I know how about Midori?" I suggested**

"**ah! That will do!! I agree with Misaki-chan!! And so what's her last name?"**

"**Usami" usagi-san said**

**-- **

**we both looked at usagi-san in horror and shock plus disgust and other emotions….**

"**why Usami?" Aikawa-san said**

"**to keep other guys away from Misaki and to let Misaki stay here without any trouble, plus, that way we are more close together…" usagi-san said as he sipped from his coffee**

"**ok……….so weird, Aikawa-san? Do you agree with usag-san?"**

**Aikawa-san putted her fan girl face and gave me a big ok with hearts fluttering all over her**

"**if Aikawa-san agrees, then I will to…" I said**

"**then it's settled, tomorrow we're going on a date and I'll tell your ehem….literature teacher know about this" usagi-san said**

"**ehhh!? Why him?! Why!?"**

"**because, something will be quite fun he he…"**

"**now you're getting so weird usagi-san"**

"**I think I'll let you two lovers be alone now, see you later Usami-sensei!! And Midori-chan!!"**

**Aikawa-san waved good bye to us while walking towards the door**

**I feel nervous, somehow I feel something bad is gonna happen right after Aikawa-san left the room**

**Tension……….tension………..**

"**Misaki, come with me…." Usagi-san whispered as he went up the stairs**

"**ehh!? What are you planning to do!?" I was shouting while my awesomely sexy body followed usagi-san to his room**

"**come, take off your clothes here in the bed…….." usagi-san said as he patted the spot where he wanted me to strip…… "and don't try to struggle and just keep quiet and do as I told you…….."**

"**nnn………" I lost control over myself once again…….. **

**then I began walking towards usagi-san and when I reached him, I began stripping letting my breast show…….. then usagi-san began sucking it……..**

"**nn……..usagi-san, are you going to use condoms later?" I asked**

"**of course…….i just bought it went I was waiting for Aikawa to get here……"**

**then I took of my boyish panties**

**then he began using his fingers in me…….**

"**usagi-san………nn……….."**

**after some fingerin he finally unzipped his pants,**

"**Misaki spread your cheeks with your hand and let me see that new entrance of yours"**

"**you know usagi-san, this is more embarrassing than ever before, can I not spread it? I mean you can always go in" **

"**nope, I wanna see what's inside of you" then usagi-san thrusted deep inside me**

"**aahhhhh!!" usagi-san did it faster because he didn't have to use lube or cums to make the entrance quite open**

"**ahhh, nnn…………..that's incredibly good…..ya………nnn" **

"**see I told you before, long way ago, if you didn't resist at all, it will feel good"**

"**nnnn……."**

**-- **

**the next morning**

**im too embarrassed for what I said yesterday and he did it 3 times!! **

**I cant face him , I just cant!!**

"**Misaki, be ready for later ok? We're going on a date"**

"**eh!? B-but what about the Uni!?" **

"**I'll tell them your quite sick…….."**

**and so usagi-san won this day again, by force……………**

**chapter 2: End**

**-- **

* * *

**ahhhhhhh………..that was quite a brain storming……….. anyways did you like it? Even a slight , itsy bitsy like like?? Oh come on!? Please review anyways!! Im counting on you, you give me inspirations…………….thanks!!**


	3. The Date

Bright Eyes chapter 3: The Time… Bright Eyes chapter 3: The Time…

**Chapter 3: The Date**

**AN: wow, thanks for your reviews and to you my precious readers XD.**** And the review about Nowaki turning into a girl, I will grant your wish. Well, I've got so much inspiration from my friends, and im thinking about making a story about making a story about MisakixNowaki, and shinobuXusagi, so tell me what you want, k? Thanks anyway…**

* * *

** -- **

Usagi-san and I we're walking towards the mall, hand by hand, (it was usagi-san's order, this morning that I won't let go of his hand. Only if he said so, that damn poker face guy.) Everyone on the street are looking at us.

"Usagi-san, can you let go of my hand now?" I asked

"No, not until I want to" he said with a smirk

"um, why are those people looking at us?"

"That's obviously can be seen, they think you are so cute and they think we are a perfect couple, Miss Midori Usami" he said as we went into the mall, I keep on looking at usagi-san, irritated…

and then we reached the 3rd floor , which is for ladies clothing.

"what are we doing here usagi-san?" I said while examining the colorful clothes

"we are going to buy you your temporary clothes" he answered and I think I know why.

"now, misaki you go to that side and pick your under wears and I'll go somewhere here…" he said "where are you going?" (I think I know it very well, hmm… lately he's been into mini cities and stuff)

"im going there." Pointing to the women's clothing section with shoes, skirts, dresses and gowns. "what are you planning?" (wow, how unusual, im wrong about that one)

"im going to pick you some clothes, of course, your type" he said

""ok but whatever you do, don't ever ever ever pick those T-backs, Tube top, fill tank, tank tops, backless, braless, strapless, and most of all transparent!!" I complained, "don't worry, I will not let anybody else see your sexy body" he said as he went to that section (I can't really trust him, can I?) then I went to pick my under wear, and I am not used to any of this so I asked the help of the lady in charge.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Usagi-san met me at the cashier, and usagi-san reached for the plastic containing what I bought.

"I didn't know you like this type of clothes" he said as he look up to one pair of under wear that has many laces on those panty lines & the straps.

"I didn't pick it on purpose!!" I said while I caught hold of them.

"the lady was so excited and decided everything on her own!!, she even picked

that one." I continued and usagi-san saw the one with the straps for the breast and a long black gown attached to it, with black furs at the end.

"this will be useful later" as he smirked again.

"anyway, what did you get?" I said

"you'll see later" he answered (usagi-san seems so happy this day, I wonder why?) and as we went to the veranda of the mall and sat at the open air restaurant. I can hear the other people humming, most of them are girls and part of them are boys. And I can hear clearly what we're the girls chatting about, "hmm……how lucky she is to be with usami Akihiko-san"' one of them said.

"I wonder who she is to usami-san. Hmmm…hmm…." said the other one. And I heard one boy said to his friend, "wow, look at that cute girl with a brown hair and green eyes! She's to good to be true!, but we can't get close to her, she already got a boyfriend, hmm…… hmm….."

(so, they we're humming because of us.) and then the waiter of the restaurant went to our table. "good morning sir, can I take your orders now?" he asked

"sure, we will take one large bubble tea, with two straws, that's all." Usagi-san said as he stared at me, "what about the lady?" the waiter asked while winking at me, I think he's hitting on me? "um, oh, ye-" "she will have what I have so don't mind her" usagi-san cut what I was about to say,

"ok, then, please wait awhile for your orders." He said

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"usagi-san, do you expect me to drink this bubble tea, which is only one, with two straws?" I asked while staring at the bubble tea

"well, basically, that's what I intended to" he said

"usagi-san, these days, since I became a girl, you've been more aggressive"

"so you noticed," he answered

"after this can we go home now?"

"no, we gotta go to the reserved place I booked at Hokkaido" he said while drinking on his straw

"oh! Are we going to that festival again?" I asked while I too, was sipping on my straw. "yes, we are going near there" he answered.

"yay! I've always been wanting to buy that display toy! I can't wait!"

"Wow. This is the first time you've been wanting something, so what type of toy is it? An adult toy?" he asked

"Heck no! That's too much! Im going to buy that cute, small, dolphin statue. And im going to buy nii-chan a souvenir, because I forgot to bring him one the last time"

"well ok, wanna do something together after we got there?" he asked

"im not sure, it depends! What is it anyway?"

"that's many to say. You'll find out later."

"Will Aikawa-san come with us too?"

"no, but I know someone, your literature teacher, hiroki kamijou, do you want to go with him? It's been a long time since we've hang out" he said

"what!? You are friends with him!? And you expect me to hang out with the demon kamijou!? Are you crazy usagi-san!?"

"no im not, well maybe a little, but I wanna introduce you to my dear friend"

"dear friend? Anyway, it's a no!"

"please….." he begged and we almost finish our bubble tea

"no, he's to hard to deal with"

"it's not when you are in that form, im sure he won't hit a girl, and especially my girl" he said

"are you sure?" I confirmed

"yes, even if he harms you, I will beat him up, even if we are friends" usagi-san said with an evil smile.

"haa….. I guess it's ok once in awhile, well, ok usagi-san I accept your invitation"

"really? Im happy that you agreed"

"ok ok stop talking like this already, it makes me feel like you are the girl here…."

"then let's go home right now and let's prepare our clothes"

"what!! You said we will not go home!! Then we are suddenly returning home!! Im going crazy! Aaaahhhh!! Fine!! Let's go"

I stood up and usagi-san stood up too, and he left our payments for our drink,

We went home and prepared our trip towards the land of hotsprings and festival!! Hokkaido, here we come!!

Chapter 3: End-

* * *

Ending author's note:

Well, well ,well, it seems like my mind suddenly want go to a hot springs at hokkaido, ehem, thenchu readers for reading it this far!, and my darlings, don't worry, the smut comes will begin!! The tied up, boyxboy (yaoi) will start!! Oh yeah! Cock rings, tied up, over exciting sex parts…

Hmmm…… adult toys, and 24/7 smut parts, on misaki and usagi's time of course, finally, misaki will turn back into a gay! I mean guy!!

And junjou egoist will suddenly be part of this story, but nowaki is still him thou, I will make a nowaki become a girl story but it's at the end of this story okay? I can't wait making those perverted scenes!! Kyaaa!!

oh i wanna write misaki getting fucked as a boy!! reviews please!! tell me what you would like to happen if you would, tenchu tecnhu!!


	4. Hokkaido, Case Solved!

Bright eyes: chapter 4

Hokkaido

AN: this is the end of midori usami! Finally, misaki is going to be hot again!!!........woop! woop! XD!!! Wahahaha!! And sorry if it took so long, I had many thing to do at school, gomen.

---

* * *

while misaki was preparing to go to Hokkaido. He/she was thinking about the time that he turned into a girl.

'so let me get this straight, did usagi-san secretly without me knowing it, took me to the hospital and performed an surgery? That made me like this that day? No it's impossible for humans to do that at this modern age….. maybe it's a poison that turned me into a girl like shinichi kudo (detective conan) but for him, it only made him smaller thou, it's not possible is it? Yet again, it is not…… what did I do wrong?! Gods of the heaven and earth! Why did you do such a cruel thing to a (homo) normal, perfect disciplined student like me!?! Why!?' misaki ended his thought as usami was in his room trying to finish his novel before they went off to Hokkaido.

When misaki was still complaining to the gods, "misaki, I finished the manuscript, uhhh…" usami went out his room holding some clothes,

"u-usagi-san! Leave the packaging to me, go pack your private things, I certainly don't want to know what they are" misaki said as he took the clothes from usami.

"misaki, don't you have some projects to submit during when you're still a

'boy'?" usami asked as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"no, why? We we're having festival… Ahhh!!!! T-t-the f-festival!! I totally forgot about it!!! Ahh!!! Hmmm!! It's some kind of a field trip to!!" misaki panicked as she/he Rome around the living room, while usami watching her/him, with interest.

"where is it anyway? I'll take you there before we go, and maybe you can excuse 'male misaki' by your 'female misaki', don't you think so?" usami said while misaki sat down on the floor and picked up some clothes and he pack the baggage.

"i-it's at Hokkaido too, actually" misaki said, but usagi shown no surprise in that.

"ok, then go to the party, I'll excuse you and tell them you're also a student of hiroki"

"huh? Is it okay with you?" misaki asked looking at usagi. And usagi nodded "well, it maybe interesting for me, maybe I can get an inspiration on that party for my BL novels"

"what?! You mean you're going to attend the party too?!" misaki stood up in shock.

"no, im not, im just gonna go around town while you are partying with your so called 'friends', is it okay for me to call them '_fiends'_ instead of 'friends'?" usagi stopped his smocking and looking at misaki walk to sit down at the couch across him.

"whatever, if I say no, you will do it anyways" misaki replied

"good……"

**~"~"~"~"~"~**

"aaahhhh~! So this is the hotel where we are going to stay, it's so beautiful!" misaki went out the car after they parked it at the front of the old-japanese styled hotel.

"im glad you like it, I think there is a hot spring too, wanna go there together?" usagi closed the door.

"ehh? Is it a mixed bath?" misaki looked at the front door

"maybe, let's go inside to find out, shall we?" usagi unloaded the baggage from the trunk and gave misaki the small ones.

And after they went in, the lady greeted them, and all, mostly guys, stared at misaki's huge breast, usagi, ofcourse, noticed that, some we're even drooling.

"misaki, get behind me"

"why?"

"just do it…"

"…."

"ah! Usami-san isn't it? Welcome! We've been expecting your arrival, please, follow me to your room" the lady said as two male servant took our baggage and brought them.

and after some walking down some hallways, misaki's cell rang.

"hello?"

"umm, is misaki there?" a voice answered, it's sumi's voice

"yes, I'm err he's not here, but I can give the message to him if you want"

"ah, ok, please tell him that it's sumi, and about the party at Hokkaido, tell him it's the building on the 7th district near the sunade book store, did you get it?"

"ah, oh yes, I'll tell him that, bye" misaki closed his cell and noticed usagi staring at him/her.

"it's nothing! It's about the party usagi-san, didn't you gave permission to me!? Don't worry!" misaki explained. Usagi just turned away.

"usami-san, this is the room you booked, with a veranda where you can see the beach and a very romantic view, and there is a private hotspring outside the bathroom, just open the door and there is a path to the open air hotspring, and the king sized futon is in there, inside the cabinet, that's all, if you need something, just call us, have fun on your stay" she said with a very big smile on her face.

"u-usagi-san! How much does this cost you!?" misaki asked shaking, and scared of the fact that maybe usagi will go bankrupt someday in his/her mind.

"it's nothing to worry about, and besides, the last time we went to Hokkaido, we didn't even have a soft, comfy bed to sleep in, so it's alright" misaki gave no reply, they did sleep in a cheap hotel because of misaki saying that usagi will die soon if his money is gone and work really hard, he might be dead tired.

"so, when is your festival party?" usagi asked as he unpacked some things.

"later, 7:30pm" misaki said as she went to unpack her stuff and clothes.

"ah, let's leave together, I'll drive you there, and I'll pick you up at 9:30, is that okay?"

"yeah, I won't be having much fun with sumi-sempai not noticing that it's me…. Err" misaki stopped, and realized what she have just said.

"what does that mean? Without that sumi fiend knowing that it's the male misaki" usagi asked while he put on his angry look.

"n-no it's nothing, nothing at all, he he" misaki laugh nervously while running to the bathroom. "usagi-san. Im going ahead, it's 6:10 now anyway, and you would be taking a bath too, right?"

"…."

"aha ha, so that's it."

Misaki ran inside the bathroom and turned the shower on. And heard usagi's laptop open.

'maybe, he is going to do some of his novel before we go, aha ha ha' misaki took of her clothes and took a normal bath.

"misaki, it's almost 6:30, why is that all girls are so slow when taking a bath anyway?" usagi barged in the bathroom while misaki was washing her body.

"aahh!! Pervert usagi-san!!!!! Ahhh!" misaki nearly fall and bump her head on the wall, good thing usagi caught her arms.

"uuuhhhh…." Misaki was still on shock.

"oi! Misaki, are you alright!?" usagi was caressing misaki, while holding her hand.

"huh? Ahh!! Why are you here!!?" misaki regained his consciousness. And usagi hugged her tight.

"be careful next time, and im going to take a bath, is there any problem?" usagi smirked.

"don't touch me okay?!" misaki said as she stood up breaking loose of usagi's hug.

"okay, I won't." misaki couldn't trust usagi with his words so until they finish taking a bath together misaki stayed in one corner of the shower, far away from usagi.

And after 15 minutes, usagi and misaki both came out together and misaki took her clothes.

"misaki, make sure you wear something closed, don't let your private places be seen by anyone except me, or I'll kill that person, understood?" usagi said as he tucked his pants on and patted misaki on her head.

"yes, I clearly understood." Misaki answered while pouting

Then, after dressing, usagi dropped off misaki to the party place.

"usagi-san, where are you going?" misaki asked as he leaned down the car window.

"to shop at those shops we never visit when we last came here, take care." Usagi drove off.

"ah, I see, anyway! Eh?" something made misaki stop as when he was about to step inside the front door.

"hey you, are you akihiko's editor's sister?" a voice said behind misaki as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"akihiko? Sister? Ah yes! I am!" misaki tried to shake her fear away and looked behind her. And all she found was his professor, kamijou hiroki.

"then come with me, unless you want akihiko to kill those guys inside." Kamijou, his professor said.

Misaki was still unsure of what's going on but, to his mind, it's alright. And they went to the party together, it was a large one, and since misaki is with hiroki, nobody dared to come near her. In fact, when they went in, they all sit there staring at the both of them, including miyagi you, and shinobu takatsuki, and kamijou's lover: nowaki kusama.

"hey, is that kamijou's girlfriend?" one of the guy whispered to his friend.

"yeah, it looks that way.. woah what a sexy body she has…" replied his friend.

'even sumi-sempai doesn't know it's me' misaki thought while looking at the dazed guys staring at her/him.

"hiro-san, who is she?" nowaki stood up and led them to the other room for special guest like the dean and the professors. But unfortunately, the dean and the other killjoy professors was not there, the dean was on a trip to some of his business partner.

"she's akihiko's editor's sister, and that bastard said she will take takahashi-san's place in helping and being the guest. Don't worry she's nothing to me" Kamijou replied.

"ah, so that's it. Welcome, please, enjoy yourself here" nowaki looked at misaki and led her/him to an empty seat. Near the sit of the dean's son, Takatsuki shinobu.

Misaki was unsure about the party, but after they finished helping, the party was started again, but since this is a collage party, there is absolutely sake and beers, especially without the dean. It was a drinking party after they finished the preparations for the banquet tomorrow.

Misaki sat quietly and eating some finger snacks while the others are drinking and singing karaoke, shinobu saw her, like, being uncomfortable, so he challenged her to a drinking duel.

"hey you. You seem tough enough to drink, how about we have a little duel" shinobu walked and sat beside misaki.

"now, now, shinobu-chin, you should show some respect for the ladies, especially that on-" miyagi said. But was cut off by shinobu

"silence! Miyagi you! I won't listen to anything you will say! After not touching me for 2 nights! And then you want me to listen to you!!? Let me have my style of having fun!!" shinobu shouted angrily at miyagi and took 2 large bottles of beer and sake and took some cups from the table.

' "not touching me for two nights?" did I heard him say it right? Are they actually l-lovers too?' misaki thought as she/he stared at shinobu glaring at miyagi and shouting.

And then shinobu turned to her/him.

"now, don't tell me you're too weak to handle a small drink, so, are you backing out? Hmm?" shinobu teased misaki. And misaki was affected

"what!? You think I'm weak 'cause I'm a girl with a thin arms and legs?! I accept your challenge!" misaki replied as she/he took the cup and poured a glassful of sake. And chug it until it was empty.

"ahhh…. That was good, so what are you saying? That I can't drink? He he" misaki said.

"if that's what you want! Let's get it on!!!" shinobu said as he grab one bottle and chugged it down.

"oi!! You guys are just kids! Stop that!!" hiroki wants to stop them but unfortunately, nobody was listening to him because of the loud noise of chanting of some student to the drinking battle of misaki and shinobu, even the drunk miyagi didn't listen and cheered them on.

"hiro-san, let's get our drinks too, shall we?" nowaki came near hiroki and gave him a bottle.

"arrg, let akihiko handle those kids, cheers" hiroki took the bottle and drunk it with nowaki.

"aaahhhh!!! Give meee soommee moore bottle 'hiccup'" misaki was drunk and asking for some more.

"aahhh! Meee tooo….. I waannnt soommee moorree!!! Miiiyaagii!!! Give mee that!! 'hiccup'" shinobu asked for miyagi's full bottle of sake.

And most of them are drunk when akihiko came, and Kamijou and nowaki left for their hotel, shinobu was very drunk and fainted, miyagi carried him to their own hotel.

**----"="="="----**

"misaki, what are you thinking, drinking wild like that?" usami asked as he drove to their hotel.

"uuuunnn….." misaki moaned.

"you're really troublesome, even hiroki was drunk too" usami kept driving until they reached the hotel and carried misaki to their room.

"misaki, stay here while I get some medicine for hang overs" usagi said while he went out the door.

And a while after he left.

"Excuse me, I have delivered your drink miss" a hotel staff came in and put a tray of drink at the table.

'usagi-san must have ordered this here, I'll have to drink it if he did so' misaki was making his way to the table.

"miss! I'm very sorry! I delivered the drink to the wrong room!!" the staff who came just awhile came again, but she's too late, misaki chugged the whole drink down.

"ahh, since you've drank it, I'll just deliver another one, please don't bother, you're a very special guest, please DO have some" the staff said.

**-----="="="=------**

"misaki, im back" usagi came back holding some medicine, and found misaki all back to his old self, usagi was a little bit disappointed at the fact she returned to he.

And one more about misaki was, he was all turned on. And dressed on his half lower body with his yukata. Which was on the bed side.

"usagi-san…..nnn…I want you now…" misaki said while looking at usami seductively.

And usagi went to closet and took out a bag , a then went straight to misaki.

Usami lowered to misaki's mouth and kissed misaki so pleasantly.

Misaki let out a very seductive moan, which turned on the "all-ready hard usagi-san".

"misaki…." Usagi whispered as he reached down to misaki's erect manhood. And stroked it up and down, again and again.

Misaki moaned, and usami took off his polo and took off misaki's yukata.

"usagi-sann..nnnn…" misaki moaned as his erect manhood was released.

"usagi-san….. hurry up…I want you in me now…." Misaki put his arms around usagi's neck, and usagi smelled his breath, it smells like beer and some other stuff.

"misaki, what did you drink?" Usami asked just to be sure.

"that tea….ahh…over there on the table….nnnn…..and..some..beer… ahhh!!" misaki answered.

"That tea?"

"nnn…that tea you send me.."

"what tea? I didn't send anything" usagi was in a small shock, as he went over to the table with the tea.

Usami sniffed the tea and drank the tea misaki didn't finish.

'this isn't a normal tea, it taste like… aphrodisiac! I will not forget this taste, which my father mostly used on some of his women, misaki drank it, plus the fact that he's drunk, that explains it' usagi stood there thinking when he heard misaki calling him.

"usagi-sannn…. You haven't been in me yet, it's just your fingers…. Hurry…nnnn" misaki called to him.

"misaki…" usagi whispered as he went towards misaki and tied misaki up the four borders of the bed, and took of his remaining clothing.

"nnnn….."

usagi pulled out a vibrator from the bag. And pushed it in misaki's hole with a force.

"ahhhh! Nnnn! Ahhhh ahhh!!" misaki moaned as usami continued thrusting it in and out misaki's hole and kissing misaki.

Misaki almost cum with the force of the vibrator. And misaki couldn't move even a single bit.

"usagi-sannn..!! nnn!!" misaki's moans echoes through the room.

Heavy breathings filled the room.

And usagi let misaki's arms moved freely.

"usagi-san….im sorry if I always cause trouble for you….nnnn" misaki said due to his drunkenness.

"let me make you feel better yourself…..nnn…." misaki sat and topped usagi.

"misaki… are you sure, maybe it's too early like the last time…nn" misaki kissed usagi's lips deeply not allowing usami to finish his sentence.

"don't worry usagi-san…..im sure I can do it properly now…" misaki said while he turned his position to the opposite, (his butt on usami's face and misaki's face in usagi's manhood)

misaki started off licking the top of usami's throbbing manhood, which made usami moaned from pleasure and surprise.

'since misaki insisted, I'll do something for him too' usagi smirked and licked misaki's asshole.

"mmmm!! Ushagi-shannnn!!!" misaki moaned but continued sucking.

Misaki continuously licked usagi's and usagi licked misaki's hole too…

"nnn!! Misaki that's enough….. ahhh!!!" usagi was caught off by surprise.

He came inside misaki's virgin mouth. misaki cough a few time, And misaki couldn't resist it either.

"aahhh!!..." misaki too, came, from the pleasure of usami kissing and licking his hole.

"sorry, misaki.." usami grabbed the tissue and whipped off his own cum off misaki's face.

"that's fine…. I really want you in me now, usagi-san…. Hurry!" misaki asked for usagi's manhood inside him as he grabbed usagi's hard manhood, "wow, you're pretty fast today usagi-san, you're already hard again.."

"che, fine, if that's what you want" usami smirked and pushed misaki and thrusted inside misaki.

"aahhh!!! Harder usagi-san!!! Harder!!!" misaki moaned.

Usami obeyed misaki's wish as he grabbed misaki's aroused cock and slowly masturbated it.

"ah, misaki…." Usagi said as he kissed misaki and came inside misaki.

"ahhhh!!!" misaki came in the hands of his lover.

**--------"="="-------**

"ouch!!! What happened yesterday?" misaki asked himself as he sat up and found himself sitting beside his sleeping lover.

'my god, why does my butt hurts so much?! Eh? Wait a minute? This voice, this hands, this short hair, im back!!!' misaki cried and hugged himself.

"mmmm…. You're already awake?" usagi said as he sat up and hugged misaki.

Usami sniffed the smell of misaki's hair. "the old misaki, im glad I have you back, or else, I thought I might be a father, not that I don't want it." Usami said.

"father!? I won't give you my child even if I become pregnant!! Well, it's not like I can be pregnant, I mean… you came many times inside of me since we first..um…err.."

"have sex." Usagi said.

"make love, in my dictionary" misaki added.

"well, that besides, I wonder what made you became a girl, was it all a dream?" usagi asked misaki.

"how should I know?!? I was the one who was clueless!!" misaki replied as he tried to stand up. "ahh!! It hurts, so much!!" misaki shouted as he fall back into usagi's arms.

"it seems, last night was out of your level, but you begged it from me, not my fault" usagi chuckled.

"what!?!? What actually happened last night!?? I can't remember a single thing!! Tell me!!" misaki asked.

"it's meaningless if you don't remember it yourself" usagi replied.

"….."

**---------"="="=" ----------**

"I heard that the inori cursed someone again.." the maid said as usagi was carrying their luggage to his car. And misaki still laying and not moving his butt in the room.

"excuse me, what about the "inori"? usami stopped to asked the ladies chatting.

"ahh, it seems that the inori up the mountain put curse on the people it chooses, they said that it does what the person wishes deep inside them, but It only happens ones in awhile, when the inori wishes it, many have been cursed, but there are cures for it, many have been cured, I heard, but some wants to stay in that condition as so they wish, that's what we've learned when we start working here." The maid said.

"then, what's the cure to the 'from boy to girl'?" usagi once again asked.

"that's…."

"aphrodisiac" the old maid said.

"aphrodisiac?" usagi repeated.

"yes"

"but why aphrodisiac?"

"the drug releases the sexual needs right? That sexual needs are originally from the original soul or body, which means in your question, from the boy, it surpasses the needs of the fake, the girl side, so he transforms back to normal again."

"ahh, I understand, thanks for explaining."

"but, who did the inori cursed? Someone you know? Or is it you?" the young lady said.

"it's not important, thanks, I got to go" usagi bowed and thanked the ladies.

"weird…" the ladies said as they went back to work.

"misaki, let's go" usagi said as he came back to the room to get misaki

"yeah, sure, but how can I walk, my butt really hurts, from what you did yesterday!"

"I'll carry you"

"ehh!?!?"

misaki was carried by usami to the car like a girl.

"why is this? Shouldn't it be like the last time?"

"the last time was also like this, when I carried you from the drinking party" usami laugh.

"….. so did you find out how I became a girl?" misaki asked

"no, it's a mystery" of course, he lied.

Usami put misaki in the back seat of his car so he could lay down, and rest his butt.

**--------"="="="---------**

'it seems like, he knew how I became like that…. Stupid usagi…' misaki thought as the last minute before he fell asleep.

CHAPTER 4 END….

* * *

Kirishinai kirishinai u thenchu my readers, all hail you! For supporting me through the end of the junjou romantica part, but of course, he he, there's still Junjou Egoist's part, but it might take a long time again, because of school!! Aahhh!!

And im sorry it took so long to post, I was really busy with club meetings and stuff.

Please review, it's very appreciated by me! I love you! XD!


	5. Dream :Junjou Egoist

Chapter 5: Dream

**Junjou Egoist **

**AN: **kya!! Vol 8,9 and 10 of Junjou is so cute! You guys should see it, even in Chinese! .com/groups/yaoi_fantasy, I'll try to upload it there… anyways! Enjoy! And leave some reviews! And this chapter is Junjou egoist's nowaki turning into a girl.

And I think I'll turn almost all Junjou characters into a girl, except HIM, yes, maybe him, the great Usami-daitentei!!! I'll think about it, and think about it, depending on those reviews!!! -Evil laugh- fu fu fu.... think about it, ok? Ja na!

Involves 1st person 2nd person and 3rd person point of view. u

Next chapter: Deito!!! (Part 2 or chapter 5 but I'll put it to 6)

* * *

-"-"-'_'-"-"-

Nowaki's side

On a snowy day near Christmas, while I was watching TV, it keeps showing couples all over the world on their different ways on dating, but not any of them are like us, hiro-san just won't let me hold his hand when we date, nor kiss in parks. It's not normal for people to see two guys making out, he says. I wonder how will my life will be if we we're just a normal couple, and us getting married, pregnant and stuff, but of course, getting married might be possible for us. In another country maybe.

But getting one of us pregnant? That's the most impossible thing for homosexual couples, some just adopt kids, but in that kid's point of view, it's always big brother, the kid is smart to know mommy has big round boobs, and slim body. Either way, if one of us will be pregnant, who will it be? Who will be the mother? Shall one of us be reborn as a girl?

What a wonderful thing is falling in love but, I wish, the society would just accept homosexual couples.

"I'm home!"

"Ah, Hiro-san! Welcome back!"

"What's for dinner?"

"The usual stuff, do you want something else?"

"n-no, that's fine enough" hiro-san answered as if he was not sure.

"Ok, so, how's your day?"

"Miyagi……mi…ya…gi…..mi..ya...gi!!!! aaaahhhh!!!!!" hiro-san burst an awfully dark aura surrounding him. I think it's better not to ask, or else the super hiro-san punch will leave a mark again.

"Hiro-san, shall we go on a date tomorrow? I mean, it's your day off tomorrow right?" I asked for it, but I think he will just refuse it like the way he always do.

"Yeah, sure, so, where shall we go?" wow, I can't believe myself and stared at him for a minute and answered:

"let's go around town."

"s-sure, that's fine" he's shy again, he's so cute making that pinkish face.

I walked to the table holding two servings, our dinner together is rarely been going right these days, usually he will be bursting with anger, or be busy with those test. Or me, going on night shifts, and be called to emergency. That's why I always prepare the best of what I make.

"Itadekimasu" we both said as we touched our food.

"Hmm?" hiro-san was distracted by something that make me look at him.

"What are you watching this time?" he asked looking at the TV.

"Oh, that, it's about couples dating all over the world."

"Oh, really? So, what about it?" he was curious, I wonder what was the main point of his question?

"it's nothing really, just about different ways, different people go on dates."

"Is that so?" hiro-san was not bursting in anger, I wonder what's with him? Is he sick or something? Maybe he just finished his test.

====="++"="++"====

"So, nowaki, what we're you thinking when you we're watching something weird?" hiro-san asked nowaki.

"Something weird? What's that?" nowaki replied back.

"The TV show about how different people go on different dates, that's what"

"nothing in particular, I'm just thinking of....." nowaki couldn't answer because he remember what he was thinking about adopting a child, getting married and a man getting pregnant and all of that.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember, I lost my thoughts when I saw yo-" hiro-san picked Nowaki's cheeks and spread them wide apart.

"Tell me....." hiroki was on his bad mood, mood.

"I'm showy hiwo-shan I weally forgot" nowaki said while hiroki keeps pulling it apart with more power.

"Ouch! It hawst, awight I'll tell you" nowaki took hiro-san's hands and inserted his fingers between the gap of hiroki's fingers, leaving them holding each one's hands.

"well, I was think about, what if two guys get married? Or can two guys have a baby? And about, can we show our love outside in the public I mean, like, kissing in the parks, holding hands while walking, sharing our drinks in a date, things like that" nowaki said.

"excuse me?" hiroki was speechless for a moment.

Hiroki raised his hand.

'He's gonna give his specialty; here it comes' nowaki shut his eyes tight and was waiting for the shock that will run through his whole body.

Nowaki just felt a hand rustle his hair. It gave him a little shock. But no pain with it.

"Don't worry nowaki, it's comes to everyone. Geez, thinking the impossible, some people thought about that too, not just you." Hiroki said.

"really hiro-san? Then, you did thought of it too?"

"..." hiroki faced the other way

'Maybe he did, he's turning pinkish again, hee hee' nowaki thought as he climbed up and kissed hiroki's lips sweetly and deep.

"Good night, hiro-san. Sweet dreams" nowaki said as he lay down beside his lover, hugging hiroki. Hugging him tight.

"Sweet dreams, nowaki" hiroki said softly like he was whispering it.

====="++"="++"====

I can't sleep; it keeps bothering me, what we talked about a while ago.

I don't know why it bothers me that much, maybe something about it. But I don't know which part of it.

Hiro-san is asleep now for all I know, what is it with this day?

Weird.....

====="++"="++"====

The Next Morning

Huh? Where's nowaki? He was here last night, wasn't he? Or was he not? That can't be just an illusion. We ate dinner together and all that discussing about pregnant men and all that. Where is he now?

I searched the bed already; he was hugging me last night, right? I thought we have a date today.

And this is weird, usually, nowaki would wake me up, and say "good morning, hiro-san!" with a big smile on his face that always gets punched by me out of shock plus the confusion.

It's really weird, anyways, I'm gonna go out for awhile; maybe he's just buying the groceries.

Where was he, I kept thinking as I walked out the apartment, and into the 2nd district bookstore.

I saw Usami akihiko's latest work, and bought it at the speed of light.

"I'll take this please" I didn't notice I looked like a killer who wants to kill the cashier with all my enthusiasm.

"t-t-thank y-ou for p-purchasing, s-sir!" the cashier shrieked.

Now where was I, oh, right, I have to go home to make sure nowaki is there. I got what I wanted anyway; I'm reading it right away, after our date that is, but after our date is..... That "Thing", right? M-maybe tomorrow then.

And when I was just about to open the door to my apartment.....

I noticed that it was unlocked.... maybe nowaki was home.... and yet....

I heard the shower running....

I hurried to see if that was nowaki but what I found was.....

A naked Girl.....? Taking a s-shower in m-my apartment.....?

"Hi-" the girl chocked out

"I-I-I'm s-sorry miss!!! Wrong apartment!!!!" I blushed so red and ran outside the apartment. And went straight to the nearby park.

What in god's name was that!??! That was my apartment right!? The one I used to live in for about 3 months with nowaki!?! W-w-whose t-that girl!?? Did I made a mistake!!?! Oh dear god!!!

Calm down hiroki, pull yourself together.... think about what to do next that you saw a naked girl with your own naked eye...

But..... who was she? I have to say "sorry I didn't mean to peep on you like that" and then pay everything, or even, I'll do anything to make her forgive me, I haven't done anything like this before, what should I do!?!

Do I know a person who experienced this before?

Wait a sec. I DO know a person whose great with dealing with perverted stuff. I have to call him and ask for his advice.

"H-hello....?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I-it's me, hiroki k-Kamijou"

"Oh, it's you hiroki, what made you call to me? Are you going to die? Did you get married?"

"No, I'm not, and No, not yet! Anyway, Akihiko..... I need your help on something, I know you've gone through this Ve~ry often, I need your advice!"

"Let's talk in the family restaurant later, I've got something to handle here, just about 10 minutes, I'll be there, we can't talk here now, see you" he said and then hang up.

"So, you what you meant was, you saw a naked girl taking a shower in your apartment and you don't know what to do?" akihiko made sure.

"Yeah, that's about it, what am I going to do, this will crush all my pride!!! Help me, you perv. Master! You already experienced it and maybe you've put that into your BL works already!!!"

"Sorry, I have not experienced it before, except many times I've seen that person's body not only in the showers but in the bed and sofa and the kitche-"

"I get it!!! You don't have to spell it out!!!"

"So will you help me out or not?"

"Nope, definitely not, beside, even thought I've seen that person's naked body, I'm familiar with it, so I don't have situations like yours even thought I always peep if I feel like it"

"but I can only talk to you about this... what was that girl doing at your place?" that pierced through my heart. What was she doing there....?

"You know, it's not normal for you to bring a one-night stand, and that reminds me, you have your lover staying with you right? Do you think?" he cut off.

"No! That's impossible!!! Nowaki wouldn't do that!!! And certainly it's not Nowaki's girl!!! If it WE'RE his girl, it would be when I am dead and haunting you!!!"

"But, it's a probability, think about it, it not unusual these day, youth, he's younger than you right?" then he said his editor was calling him and making him come back, so he, went. Leaving me with weird thoughts.

But, Nowaki's girl, is it really possible, did he gave up his love for me? That's what the demon lord akihiko explained; he really is the wrong person to talk to about these things!!! Ah!! This is pissing me off!!! And so I have to leave the restaurant.

Screw akihiko I'm going to call for the back-up!

"Hello~!" woah, he picks ups that fast?

"H-hello....?"

"Ahh....? Oh, my sweet honey~!!! Are you going to ask me to go out with you?! Or are you going to ask me to marry you?! That's so sudden, but I will accep-" shit! That was more wrong than what I did talking to that bastard akihiko!!!

Screw them all!!! First come first serve!!! I am talking about the girl first, then confront nowaki, and then haunt akihiko!!!

I have to do something about it, it's a mortal sin! And im restless!!!

So here I am went to the apartment, and to find out that, that girl is still there.... wearing some familiar clothes.....?

And there we we're sitting in MY sofa.

"Uuuggghhh..... Look here, I didn't mean to peep on you, and I don't care who you are, im sorry!!!! Please forgive me!!!" my pride can't just let me go and imagine as if nothing happened, and I bowed low to the ground, asking for forgiveness, I know it's over reacting but, really, this was my first time encountering it, and I really don't know what to do!!!

"Hi-" the girl tried to say

"No! Don't speak, I know you'll say "Hit you, I'm going to hit your head so hard, you can remember any part of my exposed body!" that's what you're gonna say! Please, I'll go, if you wish, I'll give you this apartment and surrender my self to the police, and-"

The girl put her finger on my lips to stop me from speaking. And finally she said something.

"Hiro-san, it's me nowaki."

No-wa-ki.....? Am I going totally insane? Did she just say she's nowaki?

Seriously?

====="++"="++"====

After I told hiro-san that I'm nowaki in a girl's body, he suddenly fainted.

"Hiro-san, get a hold of yourself!!! Hey, wake up!" I panicked, and finally he regained his consciousness.

"Where am I?" hiro-san said as he sat up.

"You're in our apartment, and laying on the floor, sorry, hiro-san, I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

"wait, are you REALLY nowaki?" he was so confused I guess.

"Yup, it's still me, but with a longer blue hair with big sparkling eyes, and I kinda got smaller than my usual size thou, and I had to borrow your clothes, my usual clothes are too big for me now, and I don't even have my underwear!" I chucked

Hiro-san kept staring at me for awhile, but he got off his feet and sat on the couch.

"Still, I can't believe that you're nowaki, got any proof....?" he ask, man, hiro-san's trust can be win that easily can it?

"Fine, what do you want as proof?"

"Tell me what nowaki said or you said when I asked what part of me did you fell in love"

"Your tearful face"

"Hmm... and what is my favorite book?"

"The one I gave to you, about those chicks (chickens) and the books Usami-sensei made"

"w-what are the places I want to be t-touched?" wow, hiro-san is really testing me, he's so bold right now, I wanna hold him, well~

"If you are asking where, come with me!" i took a firm hold of hiro-san's arms and lured him into the bed room, and pushed him to the bed with all my strength.

"w-what are you doing...?" hiro-san stared at me as I topped him, and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Holding you in my arms hiro-san....." I whispered into his ear and I licked his right nipple first. Making him moan, "and answering the question you asked me, where do you want to be touched." I chuckled and continued what I was doing.

I unbuttoned all of hiro-san's buttons, and he was not resisting at all, maybe he really accept me as a girl.

"Nowaki you bastard, you really are still straight forward, even in a different body" hiro-san said as he lift up my face and kissed me.

"Ofcourse, im still the nowaki you love, and speaking of different bodies, what do you think of my body now hiro-san?" I said like I was seducing him or something.

"......" he he, hiro-san is so cute as he blush, I really like it, and he was staring at me all this time, I think im going to enjoy this.

"So, hiro-san want more?" I took off the shirt I borrowed from hiro-san and buried his face between my breasts, in other words, in the cribbage.

"no-nowaki....!!!" he said, as I smiled

"nowaki, is it okay for me to touch you, I can't control myself especially when you are like this, every guy would turn on if they're in a situation like this." He said as I chucked a little.

"I know you're getting turned on, but I won't get turned on with some girl, I will be only seduced by you, hiro-san! So it's okay with me, do anything you want, besides..." I touched his hardened manhood.

"You are already hard." I laughed and gave hiro-san my kiss.

"Hmp! That can't be helped you know..." he said in reply.

"You really are cute, hiro-san!" so, at that same time, I took off his pants and began my "service"

====="++"**SMUT**"++"====

"Nnnn...... N-nowaki..." hiroki moaned as his lover sucked hard and licking all places.

"Sorry hiro-san, my mouth as a girl can't take all of your *beep* into my mouth, it's really small..." nowaki said as he grabbed hold of hiroki's dripping man hood.

And sliding her hands up and down, and then sucked it again.

"It's okay, at least, it's still you...ahhh....nnn..." hiroki continued to moan.

Nowaki was surprised that his lover came inside her mouth and her face was dripping wet with her lover's cum.

"i-im sorry, nowaki!" hiroki wiped Nowaki's dripping face.

"Its fine, you don't have to worry that much."

"Shall we start at the real thing now?" nowaki insisted.

Real thing...? Hiroki thought. "But, I haven't made you feel good yet!" he said.

"Then, since I don't have my penis, I guess, I'll be in the bottom from now on" nowaki said with a smirk on his face

"Yeah, but how can I do that....?" hiroki putted on his puzzling face as nowaki grabbed his neck and kissed him and went on the bottom.

"Hiro-san, don't tell me, you've never slept with anyone before as a man, I mean, as a seme?" nowaki said with her teasing tone, provoking Kamijou the devil.

"What are you trying to say, that I've been a chick all my 28 years of living!?"

Ha ha~ I win, im sure he's going to do it to me now, without the training.

"Prepare to be Harshly Fucked!" Kamijou the devil has taken over! Run for your life!!! I what nowaki thought if he was his student.

But to the normal girl nowaki: "I-I'll be gentle with holding you".

Kamijou inserted two fingers inside nowaki at the same time, making nowaki moan as she enjoys herself, wow, nowaki really do loves me even if im harsh and selfish. Kamijou thought as he inserted one more finger inside her.

Kamijou's fingers went exploring nowaki's new productive organ, and went inside and out of it, making nowaki moans so loud when it's deeper.

Now I know why nowaki fucks me so hard. Kamijou thought, it's like seducing me or making me feel even harder, and makes me want to do it more.

"ahh!! Hiro-san.... kiya...ahhh! more, f-faster!!" she moaned.

And Kamijou did as he told.

"nowaki I can't hold it anymore, I want to feel the pleasure of being inside of you....." Kamijou said.

"ahh! Please do so! And with more piercing thrust okay? Ahh...nnn!!"

and so, Kamijou pointed the end of his cock directly into nowaki's temporarily entrance.

Here goes....

Kamijou thrusted inside nowaki with a slam.

"kiyaaahh!!" nowaki moaned

"nowaki, you're...nn...so warm!" Kamijou said as he felt the pleasure running through his nerves.

"it doesn't even compare to your hotness, when im inside you... ahhh!.. ah!"

"I want to be buried deeper inside of you!" Kamijou said as his thrust became deeper and made nowaki feel all kinds of pleasure.

Who knew hiro-san could be this passionate? Nowaki thought.

"um... does it hurt?" Kamijou asked out of the blue.

"No..nn....not at all..." nowaki answered with a sweet smile on her face.

"nowaki.....nnn....." heavy breathing filled the room....

"im going to cum!!!" the finale was for hiroki to play, not knowing nowaki felt so much pleasure than pain.

====="++"="++"====

"nowaki, can you move...?" I asked him...errr.... I mean "her"

"I don't think so, hiro-san...."

"so, I've been meaning to ask you...."

"how did you become a girl?"

"I don't know that either, but my theory was, well... it was almost Christmas, and I wanted to do something special for you..... so maybe Santa clause made me like this for you or whatnot. But I don't hate this thou, in fact im starting to love this!" she said to me, as we both till laid in bed.

"so, hiro-san, are you happy now that you're taller than me?" she said looking into my eyes...

"y-yes.....? maybe..."

"why maybe, if im like this, we can display public display of affection, right, then we can go on normal dates, hold hands while walking, and go to theme parks, anything!"

Nowaki is so cheeky.......

"I guess, I can be happy with that too...." I said as she kissed me.

"by the way hiro-san, good morning!" she put on that big smile on her face as usual like the normal nowaki I know.

"so.... im not going to get the super hiro-san punch...?" she said

"super hiro-san punch? Oh, that wakeup call? Nope, I cant hit a girl can i? unless you really want to be hit that much....."

Hiro-san is scary!!! Nowaki thought

"no! I don't need that!" she protested.

"hmm...fine, so what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"huh?"

"our date was cancelled today right, so you have to take full responsibility tomorrow."

"he he, okay, I'll think about it"

"hiro-san don't forget. I love you"

"Hee.... I love you too..With no denial this time and after all those thing we did few hours ago...."

"That's right....."

====="++"="++"====

The mystery of nowaki's guy to girl is still unsolved.....

* * *

And so, I had so much fun typing these story, I spend like 2 day and 8 hours making this, lol, XD! I wish there would be more Junjou =.= it's that. Im depressed. Why did they have to end the episode why?! Why!? Tonikaku~ im looking forward to making the chapter 6!!!

Reviews are worshiped! And think about the idea at the beginning okay! Im counting on you!!!

* * *


	6. Nightmare

Bright eyes, chapter 6: nightmare

**Nightmare**

AN: yaaah~ osashiburi desu ne? Ogenki deska, O-kyaku-sama? =.= sore de? Fu fu fu.... Greetings to you readers~! Have you enjoyed reading nowaki turning into a girl? Hee hee if so, then this is the rest of Junjou egoist's story, enjoy~!

Includes: 1st person 2nd person and 3rd person view

Sorry, I think there is no lemon stuff in this chapter. Or so I think.

* * *

"hiro-san.... hiro-san...." who's voice is this.....?

"hiro-san, wake up.... we have a promise right?" a promise, what kind?

"hiro-san...." I woke up by the feeling of someone's lips touching mine, with the smell of strawberry.

Oh yeah, it's been 5 months since then, im still not used to it thou.

"glad you're awake, hiro-san, so, the story about the princess being waken by a kiss is true after all, and works in vice versa." Nowaki's girl figure said, as I see her sitting on top of me, with an apron and blue long hair flowing around her.

"hiro-san, I've made our breakfast" nowaki said as he got off me and laid beside me.

"tee hee, I just love being like this, not being punched by you, and I get to do many stuff in public, but, im not used to going to the toilets as a girl, it feels like im a peeping tom.

Im glad nowaki enjoys her life.

"ok, im getting up.." I said as I sat down and felt arms around my neck, hugging me from the back.

"hiro-san.... don't forget my morning kiss..." she seductively whispered in my ears.

This bastard!! Taking advantage of things!!

"no, I'll pass." I said as I went to the kitchen while nowaki is still clinging on my back. Like a monkey or a leech. I don't know how to say it. The leech monkey?

Whatever she is, she's light, not as heavy as he usually was.

"hiro-san is still cruel to me.... hic!..... hiro-sa- hic!" I noticed that nowaki got off me, and was standing still looking down the floor with her fist clenched.

"you're so hic! Hiro-hic!.... uuu..cruel.. hic!" she is still looking down.

"oi! When did I became crueler than being cruel to nowaki the guy?" I said as I looked at her blankly.

"always... hic!" she replied, as it got on my nerves.

"fine then! What do you want me to do?! Beg in front of you?!"

"no hic! But there is something.... hic!" oh no, I've got a bad feeling about this.

"w-what is it...?" I saw a small devilish grin on her face.

"Kiss me.... hic! And do what I want just for today and I'll stop crying... hic!"

"That's blackmailing!!! Or threatening! And taking yourself as a hostage is not fair!!!"

"Fine, then I'll just lock myself- hic! Up and cry all hic! I want!"

This bitch is taking all the advantage she can get.

"I got it!, you're so unfair!"

"thank you, hiro-san"

"that's not a compliment!"

"I know, now for my kiss?"

I step forward and touched her face with two hands, for she is currently smaller than me, I have to bend down to reach her lips, not like the usual nowaki, who will always do what I am doing now to him.

She closed her eyes and waited for our lips to touch.

When it did, she got back to the old nowaki I know.

"Thanks, hiro-Chan~!"

Hiro-Chan~!?!?! This girl!!! I wont hit her, I wont hit a girl! Calm down Kamijou, calm down, you can hit nowaki as many times as you want IF nowaki return to his old self.

"yeah, whatever" I sat down at the table and ate, silently.

"so~ where shall we go, hiro-chan?"

"anywhere"

"well if you say anywhere, where is anywhere?"

"somewhere"

"where is somewhere?"

"there"

"where is there?"

"somewhere over there"

"somewhere over there? Where is that?"

"...."

this conversation is certainly pointless.

"anywhere you want to go, is that okay now!?"

"yes, Ofcourse hiro-chan!"

"so, where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking about theme parks, and malls, and the aquarium!"

"oka...y?"

"hiro-chan, is there any places you want to go?" she said as she leaned closer to me

"no, I don't have any places I want to go"

"then it's settled, let go to the theme park first!"

"...."

".................."

"why are you wearing such a catchy outfit?" hiro-san asked me while we we're at the ticket booth, referring to the blue dress with black leggings that match my eyes and hair.

"hmm... that's because I want people to see that hiro-chan is MY lover and boyfriend"

"ah- huh?" was the only answer I got

"what do you want to ride first?"

"I don't know.... I haven't been to theme parks for a long time now..."

"then well ride all!!!"

I'm feeling dizzy by the second...

I feel like puking for some reason... not because of all the rides but, I think it's kinda different...

"Oi, nowaki, are you alright? You seem pale"

"I'm fine, hiro-san, now, what ride shell we ride next?"

after making that statement, I suddenly puked in the bushes near by... it's really embarrassing. My stomach hurts, my throat hurts.

"nowaki!?!"

"....."

"Oi, nowaki!!! Let's get you to the hospital!!!"

"No hiro-san, it's nothing serious..." yet again, I puked.

"yes it is!!! Now let's come on!!"

Hiro-san carried me to a cab and went to the hospital, after that, I can't remember a thing happened.

What in the world happened with nowaki?

He's just lying in the bed unconscious, what made him puke? The super roller coaster!? No, he's used to it, I think.....

".................."

"Sir, Is she your wife?"

Oh, the doctor who's attending us. What did he mean wife?!?

"y-yes"

"Sir, why haven't you taken care of her health? You're irresponsible! I can't believe someone who's doing that and then abandoning it!"

What does he mean 'irresponsible'?! what 'It'!? abandoning what!?

"excuse me, but what are you taking about, abandoning what, sir?"

"what?! Don't tell me you couple didn't know?!"

"That's why im asking!!!! What else!?"

"oh yeah, well basically sir, you're wife has been pregnant for 5 months now, but I think in your case, the symptoms are showing up late, does she tell you anything about her health?"

WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN NOWAKI IS PREGNANT!?

Pregnant my ass! Nowaki can have as many as 100 babies with me if pigs fly in frozen hell!!!

"n-no, nothing at all, I haven't notice her stomach growing since she always wear black long sleeves and wear apron all the time, and goes to work"

"what kind of a man are you!? Making your wife work while she's pregnant!!!"

"what kind of a doctor are you!? Always criticizing the patients guardian!!! And pissing me all the time your mouth opens!!!"

"Please don't shout inside the hospital!" the nurse from the other room scolded us.

"it's all your fault!"

"it's yours, Mr. irresponsible husband!"

"Oi, what's with this shit?! Mr. Irresponsible husband!? I didn't even know she was pregnant!!!"

"that's why you're irresponsible!!!"

"I told you guys to not shout inside the hospital right!? My patient and the others are resting!!!!" the nurse busted out of the room she came from and pulled my ear and the bastards ear to the counter.

"stay here!" she told me.

"as for you, sensei, shame on you!" she said to the bastard.

He he, that's what you deserve. Anyway, what was he saying about nowaki getting pregnant and fucking stuff? I'd better confirm things with nowaki directly.

".................."

where am i? this smell..... am I at the hospital?

"hiro-san...?" I reach out and something grabbed my hand, and im sure it was my beloved.

"nowaki......."

Hiro-san whispered in my ear and then I opened my eyes then he shouted:

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WE'RE PREGNANT!?!"

Which caused my ears to bleed I think.

"im sorry hiro-san, I just thought that I was just experiencing some sickness or disease, so I thought, it's just light and you shouldn't have to worry about it."

"stop joking!!! How do you think I can not be worried about you!?"

"hiro-san......?"

what did I just heard? Im such an idiot, of course hiro-san would worry about me as much as I worry about him, it's just that he's shy, isn't it?

"im okay hiro-san, just need some therapy and rest"

"you sure you don't need any operation? Let's get that thing off you!!!"

"hiro-san, that "thing" is our baby, so, it's a seed of our love. And I thank the heaven for giving me something I shouldn't have for the rest of my life, and most of all, I share it with hiro-san."

"Stop talking like, that, it makes you sound like a character from a drama!!! Especially a girl who is about to die not mentioning being pregnant by her boyfriend illegally!!!"

"But hiro-san, it is basically like that, except the part from the drama and is about to die... either way, im not gonna give up our baby!!!"

"nowaki, you know, you sound like bella* resisting her husband"

"Husband? Now that you think about it, hiro-san, let's get married!!!"

"oi! The man should be the one proposing to the lady!!! Not the lady, it's not normal!!!"

"of course it's not normal, since I became like this, of course I would get pregnant when we do something like that 3 times straight, not to mention, we do it almost everyday!"

hiro-san flushed and hugged me to him.

"fine, nowaki, since you have a point there, let's get married and have a family."

"That's like something you would never say, hiro-san, im so happy!"

then I reached for his neck and triggered a kiss, a long one, with our tongues rolling and licking each other, saliva would surely pour down our mouths, but still, I pulled hiro-san on top of me, which almost caused me to shriek because of my breast being pushed, by hiro-san torso.

And then hiro-san broke out kiss.

"nowaki, let's stop for now, you'd better rest."

"ok, hiro-san, whatever makes you happy."

Then I slept with hiro-san sting beside me, still, holding my hands.

"I love you, hiro-san, and I'll marry you over and over again. If I could"

I unconsciously mumbled.

But I think I heard him mumbled back: "nowaki, I love you too, even if it hurts or destroy my pride."

".................."

4 months forward, after nowaki gave birth to twins, they we're married.

".................."

"hiro-san! Help me carry Ran!"

I heard nowaki shouting at our garden, which was basically in kamijou's household, we decided to stay here, until our Childs grows up and is in poverty.

When I saw nowaki holding Ren, rather than Ran, I thought, they look alike and is so happy, and I was so glad.

Or so I thought. After some week when I discovered that my old man is sleeping with nowaki, or rather raping her, I got so mad and broke our room.

I was just looking for nowaki to have our baths together when I heard loud breathing and maons.

And then, the whole universe turned upside down.

"why?! Why is nowaki doing all of this!? What did I do wrong!?"

I trashed the whole room, wrecking the whole room, gladly my children are with my mom on vacation.

And nowaki was still on his cheating!!! And with nowaki's and that old bastard's room is far away from our's of course they wouldn't hear anything, especially with nowaki's load moaning!!!

Days later.

"Nowaki we are now officially divorced!!!"

".................."

"hiro-san....."

Is what I can only say in my surprised that my heart almost stopped beating.

".................."

* * *

*Bella - Bella Swan from twilight, spoiler* in Breaking Dawn if you haven't read it.

I'm sincerely apologies for my grammatical errors. And hope you liked the 6th chapter, please, complains and praises or whatever is acceptable.

Thank you very much for reading it this far.

But, it's not over just yet, the egoist, that is.


	7. Divorce

Bright Eyes chapter 7

**Divorce**

**AN:** sorry it took so long, here's chapter 3 of Junjou egoist's bright eyes. From my ipod touch so, maybe it's short again.

Enjoy~! Or cry....

Warning: rape, foul language

* * *

"..........................................."

Nowaki's POV

What did hiro-san just said?

"we are now officially divorced"

my heart stopped it's beating as hiro-san showed the file of divorce in front of me.

"w-why? Hiro-san?"

he got more irritated at me, he paused for awhile and inhaled air.

"why?! Why you ask!? Why don't you ask yourself!!?" he shouted at me

my eyes cant hold the tears going out, hiro-san sat down at the other chair across the table.

"nowaki, I know what you're doing with my old man" he paused and sighed, holding his anger in.

"and... I know that you're.... cheating with me" he stared at the papers and then glanced a look into my eyes.

Hiro-san has singed the papers and I didn't even singed it but it was already approved.

"in case you're wondering nowaki, I told them my wife is dead, they didn't need your signature anymore"

I started crying loudly, thank heavens we're the only ones in this house, I felt like im dying, a knife cutting my heart into pieces, brutally.

Hiro-san gripped the papers and continued.

"b-but, hiro---"

"nowaki, I don't want to hear any excuses, im tired of it! I believe what I saw!!!.."

hiro-san was holding his cries as he stood up.

"It's not what you think! Hiro-san!!!" I tried to talk to him and explain everything but he cut me off.

"I said save the fucking excuses!!! Im leaving! I'll only come for ren and ran from time to time! Don't expect me to get back together with you, slut! And don't even think about looking for me!"

hiro-san stormed off to the exit carrying his luggage as he did so.

"hiro-san!!! Don't leave me!!!" I tried to chase after him but it was too late, he already went into the cab and rode off. Out of my reach, I cried and cried until I noticed that it was all my fault to begin with. Im sorry...

"..........................................."

I went in the taxi as fast as I could and yelled at the driver to start the engine and go, I heard nowaki's cry calling for me.

I was in pieces as I stepped out the fucking cursed house, and im going to the train station to go find another house and another collage to work into, without seeing that bastard.

You deserved that nowaki, after playing with my feeling and with that old man.

Serve you right, how could you do that to me? Nowaki?

I didn't notice I was crying while I thought of these and the taxi driver gave me a box of tissue.

I thanked him and wiped my tears away.

I knew that I shouldn't love you anymore after you went to America, but, after seeing those letters, I couldn't help but love you with all my heart!

I thought the most important person in the world for you is, no, WAS me? Was that a lie? You're much bigger jerk than akihiko!!!

And now look at what you've done!

Breaking all promises you've made to me!

Fuck you nowaki! I hate you!

My tears fell again and again, I wiped it off as we reached the train station.

I got off and bought my ticket to Sapporo, but I will not stay there for at least a year, its far from Tokyo, I knew I wont be seeing nowaki there.

I walked to the flat form and entered the train without regrets.

Good bye forever nowaki....

"..........................................."

Hiro-san left me, I tried to control my tears as , with ren and ran, and that man, walked in the house.

"welcome home!" I hid the sad news and the papers into my clothes.

"mama!" ren shouted and ran towards me with ran following him behind.

I gave them a hug and kissed them both on their cheeks and asked them to play.

, mother, walked up to me.

"nowa-chan, have you seen hiro-san?" she asked.

"y-yes"

her face became sad all of the sudden.

"so, you've heard the news?"

"what do you mean, mother?" I asked, pretending I don't know.

She reached for me and put her hands on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and hiro-chan" he hugged me and started to cry.

"it wasn't your fault, mother, it was mine...." she hugged me tighter as my tears started to flow again.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, I feel so sorry for you nowaki" she apologized and went of to her husband.

'_maybe she doesn't know it yet, obviously....' _nowaki thought to herself as she looked to her "father" who smirked at her.

"..........................................."

he nipped her neck as nowaki gave a moan, nowaki pushed him away.

"bastard!! I didn't call you here to do it!!!" nowaki said as she wiped her lips.

"aw~ how cute, then what did you call me for?" Mr. Kamijou stood straight with both hands on hips.

Nowaki took out the divorce papers and threw it at man's face.

"are you satisfied!? Jerk!? Look what you've done!!! Hiro-san left me and it's all your fault!!!"

nowaki started to cry as the man grabbed the papers and red it, amused.

"so the brat finally left you, good" he smirked and threw the papers to the floor, he leaned down to nowaki and roughly kissed her.

"s-stop it!!!" nowaki protested and kept hitting the man.

The guy kept kissing her and nowaki couldn't resist anymore, her strength was draining, she didn't wanna do it anymore, her beloved hiro-san left her, there isn't a reason to do that.

She started to cry and scream for help, not caring about who can hear her.

"shut up whore!!! They can hear you!" the man said kissing nowaki, but nowaki bit his lips, making it bleed.

"you slut! You will pay for that!" the man grabbed nowaki and ripped her kimono, he tied nowaki's arms and then took out his dick and grabbed nowaki by the hair.

"Suck it like you always do slut!" he said and nowaki shook her head in reply, still crying.

"so, you like it hard huh?" the man forced nowaki to cock his dick, practically gagging her, he started to thrust in and out into Nowaki's mouth, nowaki couldn't do anything but cry.

Once the man reached his climax and cummed inside nowaki's mouth.

"swallow it" he ordered, nowaki spitted it out.

"you ungrateful slut!" he shouted and opened nowaki's legs and pushed his cock in.

"let me in!!!" he shouted, nowaki was tight for she will never relax.

"no! no!!! no!!! no...." nowaki shouted as the man used his fingers and spread her opening and pushed his cock in.

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" nowaki screamed in pain.

"..........................................."

'I can hear mommy's voice in grandpa's room, is she crying? Why is mommy screaming?' ren and ran held each other's hands, and stood up from their futon, waking their grandpa up

"grandma, we can hear mommy screaming!!! I think she needs help" they both simultaneously said

"nowa-chan is screaming? Wanna go check up on mommy?" she smiled at the two who nodded.

"..........................................."

I knocked at the door but it wont open and the screaming continued, I got worried.

"nowaki!! Nowaki!! Let us in!!" I said for the forth time as my husband's room dorr won't open, oh my god, what is happening in there?

"wait a moment!" he said, the screaming stopped and we heard a door shut, then he slid the door open and appeared.... he looked so tired and..... wet?

"what's wrong honey? We heard nowaki screaming, did something happened to her?" I asked as he putted his hands on my shoulder and eyed the twins.

"no no, everything is fine" he said, then I tried to peek into the room and saw a door moving slightly.

"honey, why are you tired and wet?" I continued to eye the moving door, it was too suspicious.

"I got wet dreams and woke up" he said. the twins saw the door moving too.

"grandma!!! Grandma!! I think something's in there!!!" they said, pointing to the moving door, now that was banging.

"I cant take this anymore!!! Im going in!!!" I rushed in to the banging door and slid it open immediately; I was stunned and speechless with what I saw.

It was nowaki!!! She was tied up and naked!!! She was crying and I think she was kicking the door!

I started to panic and held both my husband's arms and started to shook him.

"what is going on here!? Are you cheating with me!?!!"

I looked at nowaki again and felt ashamed and angry with a mix of disgust.

"tell me everything!!!" I said to my husband as I let go of his arms and putted my hand to cover my mouth and started crying.

"mama!!! Mama!!!!" the twins ran to their mother as I helped them with getting nowaki up. Apparently her legs are giving up. I can hear nowaki mutter something.

"....me...." she muttered.

Then the twins started to cry.

"....threatening me...." she continued almost loosing consciousness

"he was threatening me!!!" she shouted, I cant believe what she said, my eyes darted to my husband, he was staring angrily at nowaki.

"is that....true?" I asked my voice shaking, he walked up to me and nowaki behind me, the twins ran outside the room still crying.

He sighed first "honey, don't believe her, she's just trying to break our relationship" he tried to kiss me but I pushed him away violently.

"They how do you explain this!? Look at nowaki!!! She's crying and all tied up!! Her legs are purring blood!! And she's scared of you!!!" I slapped my husband and turned to nowaki.

"nowaki speak, what did he do to you?" I tried to calm her down.

"he threatens me, he said he would kill the twins and would injure hiro-san, he's the reason hiro-san broke off with me!!!" nowaki cried as she gripped tight on my yukata.

My husband raised a fist in the air, he was going to hit us.

"you ungrateful bitch!!! After all these years I've taken care of you, you choosed this whore over me!? Your own husband!!!"

"but what you are doing is wrong!!!"

he searched and found his leg's position for hitting someone and threw his right fist, I closed my eyes, prepared to protect nowaki, she did nothing wrong and yet.

But as I was awaiting his fist, it didn't come; I opened my eyes and was stunned.

When I saw a police man holding my husband's arms at his back.

Then a woman officer putted a coat around nowaki and to me, ren and ran was behind a police man, and once they spotted their mother, they ran toward her, bursting in tears.

"mama!! Mama!! Are you okay!?" they hugged her and nowaki cried too.

"yes, im fine, ren, ran" she answered them.

"sir, you are under arrest for giving illegal threats, sleeping with your child's wife, and abuse for human kind, and cheating with your wife" the officer said to him while they putted the hand cuffs on him and took him to the station, to be locked there for eternity.

I cried at the fact that my husband got arrested and he was cheating on me, maybe nowaki wasn't the only girl he slept with, I was a fool to love him so much.

After nowaki recovered, the next morning, I asked her about hiro-chan.

"I tried to tell him the truth but he didn't let me and stormed off, he told me not to look for him and he will only come for a visit to the twins.

I feel sorry for my daughter-in-law, and my son.

"im very sorry nowaki, I'll give you his address and contact number, please, I'll try to talk to him and convince him to get back to you, just please, get back together with my boy" I pleaded.

"it's not your fault mother, and I promise to get back together with him, for the sake of the twins and for me" she said and smiled sweetly as she always did.

"..........................................."

* * *

AN: sorry for the long wait, I am lazy and I hate that, anyway, thanks for reading it!

Criticism, I love you-s,you got grammar mistakes, etc. are acceptable


	8. Hope

Bright eyes: chapter 8

**Hope**

**AN: **Here's the next chapter for bright eyes! Thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated, again from my ipod, so maybe it's kinda short again.

The names are from hana yori dango XD, and some invented.

* * *

"..........................................."

It's been a month and a half since I broke off with nowaki, and I was living a decent life here, but im not completely over it, at Friday nights, im frequently drink at a bar near the university. But I seldom get so drunk; I have to walk home and whatnot.

I started to work in a collage in Sapporo, to my surprise, the people here aren't so bad, I created many friend despise my attitude.

I also met this woman, kimiko, she also teaches literature and is my professor, she helps me out, I admire her, sometimes, and she's the one I drink with, with less harassment.

I like her better than professor miyagi.

And my neighbors are great too, the doumyouji family is lovely and most of the time, they invite me to eat with them.

"..........................................."

"Hiroki~!!!" kimiko called hiroki as she spotted him at the hall way.

Hiroki turned to face kimiko with a smile, he was used to it.

"Good morning kimiko-chan!" he was gleeful when she's around.

"Hiroki! Wanna go to the usual tonight?" she asked, running out of breath.

'So it's Friday today, huh?' hiroki thought to himself.

"Sure, your treat?" he answered.

"of course! It was yours last Friday, and I wanna introduce you to some friends of mine, they're all collage professors too" she said with a brimming smile.

"I see.... im looking forward to it" he said as the bell rang and they waved good-bye to each other and went back to their class

"It's a promise okay hiroki?!" kimiko shouted after she continued to walk

"I understand!" he replied back

While hiroki was walking to his classroom, his last for today, his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me for a minute" he went and excused himself from his class.

"Hello?"

"Hiro-chan? I have something to tell you"

"What is it mother?"

"Nowaki is going there, but I don't know when, she's been in and out of the house"

Hiroki's eyes widened, why was nowaki going there? To destroy my life again?!

"Mom, don't let her g—" before he could finish his sentence, his mother spoke.

"Hiro-chan, please listen to me" his mother's voice was pleading.

"Let nowaki explain, please listen to what she would say, please... do it for her, she's suffering too" his mother was crying at the other end of the line.

'She's suffering? She made her decision about that, do nowaki even have the right to suffer here?'

"That's all I have to say" they said their farewells and hiroki tried to ignore the fact of nowaki's coming.

"..........................................."

'hiro-san live's here? It's surprisingly normal, I wonder if he'll face me ever again'

nowaki walked up the apartment door with the name of Kamijou hiroki and rang the door bell.

No answer.

'maybe he's already asleep? Or is he still working, it's just 9:12 pm right now' she thought. She rang again, then a man from the apartment beside hiroki's spotted nowaki.

"excuse me miss, do you have business with hiro-tan?" the man smiled at her and she smiled back politely.

"yes, actually, he's my husband, im looking for him, by the way sir, im nowaki" the man looked surprised when she said she was his husband.

"tsukasa, nice to meet you, anyway, hiro-tan never said he has a beautiful wife, that sly fox" he laughed, looking at nowaki.

"well, sorry nowaki, you're out of luck today, hiro-tan doesn't come home until 1:00am or later than that" he said.

"can I ask why?" nowaki asked while tsukasa rubbed the back of his hair.

"he's drinking of course, it's Friday and all, he sometimes got hickeys when he eats breakfast with us, we told him about it, or rather asked him about it, but he said he doesn't know why or when he got it" he laughed again

Nowaki was stunned and angry or rather jealous.

"but I have to know his secret" tsukasa continued.

"his body is so sexy, he's got abs and muscles and all that, and his legs..." he whistled and continued.

'what is he talking about!? Is he the new lover of hiro-san?! And how dare he call hiro-san "tan"!?' nowaki thought getting furious by the second.

"I mean, he eats a lot and drinks every Friday night but he can still maintain his body, it's impressive" he said, hiding a giggle.

'Ah.... so that's what he's talking about, but is he the new lover?' she thought and wanted to ask but its very rude out of the blue.

"Tsukasa-san, how did you saw his body?" she asked, trying not to be rude.

Tsukasa laughed hard with tears in his eyes, holding the railings for support.

"Well..... To be frank, I saw it at bed, the bathroom, outside his door and in our house" he said, still giggling more.

' he is hiro-san's new lover!!!' without second thought, she slapped him.

"how dare you sleep with hiro-san!!!" she said as tsukasa fell to the ground and looked at nowaki with surprise.

To nowaki's surprise, the man laughed and laughed, holding his stomach and he laughed with tears bursting from his eyes, rolling on the floor, after a while, he finally stopped. And stood up again.

Nowaki got more irritated with this man.

"woah woah woah there, hold it, im not gay" he said while staring seriously at nowaki.

"what? But you said you saw his body in bed, and in the bathroom and outside his door and in your house? Doesn't that mean you've been having sex with him in those places?" nowaki stared at this weird man.

Then a girl from tsukasa's room went outside.

"Tsukasa, what's going on here? I could hear you laughing insanely again, anything wrong?" she asked.

"Tsukushi, thus woman here is hiro-tan's wife, and we talked about something and she thought I was sleeping with her husband, and I was gay" he said and she busted out laughing.

"I can't ahahhahahh!!! Breathe!!! She thought you we're gay!? How!? Ahahhahah!!! My stomach h-hurts!!! Hahahha!!!!" she continued laughing but tsukasa only ignored it.

"anyway nowaki, I saw his body at bed literally when I was waking him up, I saw his body at the bathroom in other words at the public bathhouse and he normally comes out his door and eat with us with his boxers and towel only, and then go back to his apartment and go to work, that's all"

nowaki raised an eyebrow.

"look, I can tell you where hiro-tan drinks, but that's all for tonight, okay?" he patted nowaki's shoulder and nowaki nodded in reply.

"he drinks at blue rose bar near the university, well then, good night nowaki-chan" he waved good bye and hugged tsukushi by the waist and pulled her into their apartment.

"..........................................."

"hiroki, meet daichi and rui and here's mina" kimiko introduced three persons, daichi with black eyes and black hair with red highlights and rui with brown hair, emo style and mina, with orange hair and black eyes.

"nice to meet you Kamijou-san" daichi bowed to him and rui shook his hand, while mina just smiled at him.

"now now!! Let's get a table and drink!!!" kimiko shouted and pushed hiroki to a table and pulled the other three.

"Kamijou-san, I've heard a lot of you from kimiko, it's really a pleasure to meet you!" rui said as he asked the waiter for eight beers.

"I heard you throw books and chalks to your student or anything you can throw at them, it's a brand new way of teaching them! Im impressed, some teachers doesn't use that anymore, I can't believe it actually works" daichi said as he thanked the waiter and poured drink to his mug.

"it's really fun! You guys should stop by sometimes when he's teaching!" kimiko said as she gulped her drink.

"uh-oh, kimiko will be drunk tonight again" said mina who reached for her drink and didn't bother to pour it on the cup and copied mina.

"kimiko is annoying when she's drunk, and daichi too" said rui who chugged his drink

"look who's talking, you're a clingy drunk rui, who always complains" kimiko said as we giggled with her.

"what about kimiko and daichi, rui-san?" hiroki asked as he shot down a drink

"please, just call me rui, well, kimiko and daichi is both a kissy drunk" he laughed when kimiko splurged her drink and daichi almost chocked on the candy he was going to eat.

They both looked at rui and simultaneously said "what!?"

Hiroki laughed at the reaction and mina looked at kimiko and giggled too.

"kimiko is okay but daichi is worse" rui continued as all of them drank their bottles empty.

"what do you mean worse?" daichi spoke

"you don't just kiss people, you touch them and you become a playboy when drunk" he laughed and stared at mina

"why don't you ask mina, she's been your victim once" rui said as daichi looked at mina who's blushing.

"It's true, but it wasn't worse for me, it also happened to you, when the kissy and clingy drunk got together, you guys looked like a couple!" mina giggled.

"mina's drunk now, a giggly drunk" kimiko said as she drawn attention to hiroki

"what about you hiroki? What kind of drunk are you?" she asked as the four of them looked at hiroki who was blushing.

"a talky drunk..... is what they say" he muttered, the four burst into laughter and gave hiroki their beers and forced him to drink.

"lets see what you will talk about!" kimiko said.

"ohhh!! This will be fun!!!" mina said as she continued laughing.

"..........................................."

"chug!! Chug!! Chug!!!" the three chanted as mina and kimiko were having a drinking challenge.

Mina finished first and laughed while kimiko finished second.

"you're unfair mina~~~" kimiko said as she hugged mina and kissed her, after a while, rui clinged to hirki and complained "kimiko is so unfair!!! Why does mina only gets to kiss her?!" he said as he sobbed, daichi, who was unconsciously fliriting with the woman near him hear rui complain.

"don't worry rui~~~! Im here for you!" daichi reached for rui and hugged him and gently kissed his neck.

"what about you hiroki~~!?" rui said.

"my wife's been giving kisses to anyone! Can you believe that!? And that's why I left her! Funny isn't it!?" hiroki said as he drank his drink and giggled, the two girls broke their kisses and laughed with him.

Daichi looked at the lonely hiroki and clinged to him, taking his chin and used the other hand to pull him closer on the waist.

"my hiroki got lonely all by himself? Don't worry, I'll leave them just for you~~!" daichi said as mina laughed and said: "what a sweet talker you are lover boy!" rui also clinged to kimiko and complained to her about his students.

Hiroki played along and wrapped his arms around daichi's neck and allowed daichi to kiss him, unconsciously, then the others cheered and teased them about being a perfect couple.

"..........................................."

So this where he drinks? It's very hard to find.

I walked in the blue rose bar and was searching for hiro-san, it was hard despite it was already midnight, there were many collage students dancing and talking, giggling and drinking.

And then I saw him.

With two girls and two boys, I can't get a good look at them, it seems the two girls were kissing, then a brown haired guy clinged to... hiro-san!? Oh, what's that? Another guy took the guy clinging to hiro-san and then... kissed him!? Oh my god! Whats going on there!? I gotta go there!!!!

I rushed and excused myself to the people I bumped into and stopped when I was almost there. I can't believe my eyes! Is that really hiro-san!?

I saw hiro-san kissing another guy!? Is he cheating on me!? No, correction, im not with hiro-san anymore, hiro-san wrapped his arms around him and then the other three with them cheered.

"wwwoooohhh!!! Hiroki and daichi is so hot together!!!" the orange hair woman said.

"daichi! You can keep hiroki now!" another woman said.

"daichi you cheat!!" the other guy laughed as daichi and hiro-san deepened their kiss.

My tears started falling, that guy who's he kissing was really hiro-san, I cant believe it. I just stood there and did nothing, the people who were dancing stopped to glance at me and started dancing again.

"..........................................."

Daichi pulled me closer, now were out of breath. I broke our kiss and laughed with them. I was trying to catch the attention of the waiter for more drinks but something caugh my attention.

I saw an image of nowaki crying and just standing at the center of the crowd.

The image was blurry, I wasn't sure if it is true or is it just my eyes playing trick on me.

Either way, it was impossible for nowaki to find me, mother didn't know where I was drinking, maybe I just mistaken a girl for nowaki.

I just ignored it and asked the waiter for more drinks.

After I sat back down, kimiko, the other kissy drunk pounced on me and laughed and then said "as expected hiro-saaannn~~~" and then kissed me, I hugged her back without me noticing she just called me hiro-san.

But I suddenly felt the urge to puke and broke the kiss and ran to the bathroom, I found my way through the crowd, I saw the girl who was crying and passed by her, but the moment I did, my drunkenness went away and I felt shocked, betrayed and thr fury, but it all faded away as she ran for the exit.

It was really nowaki.

I ran to catch her, I didn't know why but my body reacted at her cries, and just thinking about it, nowaki saw me kissing another girl, how long has she been there? Sis she see me kissing daichi too?

I don't know whether to feel "that's how I felt when I saw you being fucked by my father' or if I wanted to apologize?

What ever the reason is, I knew that even just a little bit, I still love nowaki, and that will never change unless the world explode and all animals talk human language and there was a vampire chicken alive on earth! (1)

Whatever it is, I ran for nowaki, following her, but once we were on the streets, I stopped calling her and change it from "nowaki stop running!!! Wait!!" to "watch out!!!" when nowaki was running straight to the other side of the road, still crying, I heard a car squeal just about as nowaki were about at the center of the street.

"watch out!!!"

"..........................................."

hiro-san really hates me!!!!! He even cheated on me!!! I cant take this anymore, he glanced at me and just ignored me, and he called the waiter instead of me, and then.... he just hugged the girl and kissed her! I cant believe it!!! I refuse to believe it!!! I was heartbroken more the two times in one day!? Is that the real hiro-san I know!?

I don't care what happens anymore! I give up! I cannot live without hiro-san!!!

As I was crying my heart out, I heard hiro-san changed shouts.

"watch out!!!"

it was too late, s squealing car ran over me, I didn't see it, nor did the driver see me.

Hiro-san still cared for me after all, even if it was too late.

Good bye, hiro-san, forever. These are my last thoughts as the car hit me.

"..........................................."

the squealing wheels are definitely because the driver was drunk.

My legs became numb as my mind became blank and the last thing I saw was the car going to hit nowaki as my legs gave out, I couldn't do anything fast and I just kneeled there, while all the strength from my body went away as nowaki's life was taken away.

Right in front of my eyes.

"NOWAKI!!!!!!!!!!" I cried.

"..........................................."

* * *

AN: sorry for the long wait, next chapter is going to be posted as soon I creat and copy it to my laptop.

vampire chicken from nickelodeon one shots, you know, in commercials, it's funny.

Reviews are praised, criticism, grammar corrections, ideas, etc. are welcomed ^U^ he he...


	9. Faith

Chapter 9: Faith

_What happened the last time:_

_the squealing wheels are definitely because the driver was drunk._

_My legs became numb as my mind became blank and the last thing I saw was the car going to hit nowaki as my legs gave out, I couldn't do anything fast and I just kneeled there, while all the strength from my body went away as nowaki's life was taken away._

_Right in front of my eyes._

"_NOWAKI!!!!!!!!!!" I cried._

"................"

Hiroki rushed to the bleeding body of nowaki, tears dropped from his eyes into nowaki's face as he aided nowaki's head onto his lap.

"nowaki!!! Nowaki!! Wake up!!!" he cried, hands shaking as he looked down into the unconscious body. He cried as nowaki wouldn't wake up, he checked his pulse in the neck and felt it beat so weakly and slow.

The bus driver, even when drunk, knew what happened, he quickly dialed the hospital's number and in a minute, the ambulance came rushing and picked up nowaki into the cart and asked hiroki if he was a relative, he quickly nodded and rode with them to the hospital, not letting go of nowaki's bloody hand even just for a minute.

They arrived at the hospital's emergency room and quickly putted dextrose in his arms and the oxygen mask on his face.

Hiroki wouldn't let go, they needed to operate on him, the nurses held him back as nowaki entered the emergency room. Hiroki couldn't stop the tears coming down his eyes and the shaking of his hands and legs, his body went limp as the nurses made him sat down in the waiting room.

Hiroki wept his tears, begging to the lord to save his beloved.

He waited and dried his tears, silently telling himself to not fall apart, until a nurse came, he quickly stood up, the nurse looked at him and examined him.

"sir, before I tell you the news... please... promise me you wont trash the hospital" she pleaded with a sad smile on her face.

Hiroki looked at the nurse curiously, but he promised.

"okay.... sir, are you her husband?" she asked.

"y-yes" he hesitantly asked.

The nurse's smile turned into a small frown.

"sir... your wife is pregnant, and the baby..... just died, im sorry sir" she said as he looked into hiroki's face. She was taken aback, she wasn't expecting such reactions.

Hiroki became silent, and then got angry.

"those fucking bastards!!! How could they?!" hiroki shouted at nobody but his father and nowaki, while tears formed in his eyes again.

"wait a minute here sir, I'll get you some water" the nursed hurriedly went out the room.

Hiroki's frown turned into a smile, then he started laughing sarcastically.

"Nobody can get nowaki pregnant but me!!!" he laughed and then continued "That's what you get you bastards!!! Your fucking seed died!!!" he continued laughing but then stopped and slumped back to the seats, he hugged his legs and continued to cry.

"I cant believe you did this nowaki... even until now..."

the nurse came back with a bottle of water and a face towel, she walked over to hiroki and sat down beside him.

"please drink this and wipe your tears with this" she said as she gave the towel and water to hiroki.

"thanks..." he muttered.

"about your wife..." the nurse said.

"what about nowaki???"

"she's fine, the baby in her stomach just died, the baby was a month old in her stomach" she said, afraid to look at hiroki.

Hiroki seemed shocked, the fact that when he left, nowaki already have the baby, which doesn't belongs to him.

But he calmed down as he thought of seeing nowaki again.

"when can I see her?" he sincerely asked the nurse who looked at him apologetically.

"later, in the morning, I suggest you go home and take care of yourself as much as possible, you reek of beer, you're covered in blood and your eyes are blood-shot" she said as he helped hiroki stand up.

"okay, then good bye" he said and left the hospital.

He rode a cab back home and was greeted by doumyouji.

"Hiro-chan!!! Your wife came looking for you!! Why didn't you tell you were married!?" he said while laughing.

"im sorry tsukasa, im sleepy, I'm going to bed, good night" he said and bowed to doumyouji and entered his apartment and closed the door.

"weird...." tsukasa scratched the back of his neck and went inside his apartment too.

Hiroki stripped his way to his bed and slept with thought of nowaki in his mind.

"nowaki... im sorry.." he breathed as he felt asleep.

"................"

The rays of the sun woke hiroki miserably, he noticed the time, it was 10:24 am, he quickly shot up and ran to the bathroom, he took a quick shower, shaved, brush his teeth and gargled his mouthwash and dressed up.

He skipped breakfast at the doumyouji's house and ran to the bus stop. He got in the first bus he saw and paid the conductor hurriedly, he tapped his foot in impatient ness. He saw the flower shop and made a stop for it, he rushed over to the flower shop and picked the beautiful bouquet of flower in his eyes.

And there it was, the blue lilies matching nowaki's hair and eyes.

_I swear to the Gods I wont leave nowaki's side again_ he swore as he paid the florist for the flowers.

He started to run to Sapporo's medical hospital as fast as he could, he entered the hospital and got weird looks from everybody in the lobby.

"where is ku- I mean Kamijou nowaki's room!?" he asked the information immediately.

"R-room 402!!" the girl said to him weakly.

"Great help, thanks!" he shouted as he rushed into the elevator, pushed the 4th floor button, as the only person in the elevator that time, he practiced smiling for nowaki.

He tried smirking, but it only made him look evil, he tried grinning, still, he looks scary.

"I can never get this right..." he sighed and tried the weirdest thing.

"happy thoughts, happy thoughts, think of happy thoughts" he repeated to himself, suddenly, he remembered nowaki smiling down at him after making love, hugging him close to his side, whispering sweet words he always wanted to hear, and then nowaki, calling him to eat with him.

the elevator bell suddenly rang when it reached the fourth floor, he quickly ran out and turned to the right and found nowaki's room.

He gulped and held the doorknob, and entered.

Hiroki looked at the woman looking out the window, it seems nowaki only noticed the door opening now and slowly turned to the person who entered.

"hiro-san...." he said.

"nowaki...." he said back, they stared at each other for a minute, hiroki examining nowaki, and nowaki looked shocked. And then hiroki remembered about the promise to himself.

He smiled, a normal smile, a smile like what a kid would give when he received a present for Christmas. This shocked nowaki more, hiroki walked over to nowaki's bed side table to put the flowers in the vase and then walked over to the shocked looking nowaki.

"nowaki, I missed you" he said as gentle as he could and hugged nowaki's small fragile body tightly.

"h-hiro-san..?"

"please forgive me for what I did to you nowaki, im sorry for leaving you alone" he whispered to nowaki's ear.

Nowaki's eyes formed tears and hugged hiroki as tight as she could.

"no!!! no!! you don't have to say sorry!! It's all my fault hiro-san!!!" she said.

"it's not your fault"

"im sorry hiro-san! I- I only did that to protect you!!"

hiroki looked at the crying nowaki.

"what do you mean, you did that for me..?"

"your father.... threatened me that he will kill you and do something to the twins! That's why... that's why I did that!"

hiroki's eyes widened as he heard those words.

"then.... what happened to the twins if you're here???"

"they're fine, you don't have to worry, your father got arrested, and mother.... she's fine"

once again, hiroki hugged nowaki as tight as he could and kept apologizing to her.

"im sorry nowaki... im so sorry...." hiroki took nowaki's face in his hand and kissed her.

Nowaki kissed back but hiroki suddenly pulled away.

"nowaki..."

"nnn...?"

"did you know you had a baby.... with my father?" nowaki's eyes widened.

"I have.... a baby... now?"

"no... it died when you got into the accident" hiroki said, apologizing mentally when he said the baby died.

"I don't... know what should I do.... be happy or be sad..." she said.

"if you love my father then you should be sad, I'll understand...it's your baby..." he said, with every word vanishing.

"no hiro-san, even thought he's the father, im sad, but at the same time happy if I could be with you" nowaki said as she gave a loving smile.

Then a doctor entered the room and eyed the happy couple.

"excuse me, do you want to hear about her condition?" he asked.

Hiroki nodded.

"she broke 3 ribs, near the stomach, where the baby was suppose to be, unfortunately, the bones was damaging the shell containing the baby, the bones was pushed when she got ran over by the car, the baby died of the impact given by the truck, it's a good thing she didn't die with the baby, we had to take the baby out, if not, it will rot in her stomach and poison her body, causing her to die. And she also had a stitch in the stomach, so you shouldn't move around that much yet" he looked at the way they were hugging each other and cleared his throat.

"oh..." hiroki let go of nowaki as nowaki did so, hiroki sat beside nowaki at the bed, waiting for the doctor to say more.

"and, when can she get out of the hospital?" hiroki asked.

"next week, we have to treat her wounds for faster healing, and change the stitch every 2 days." He said as hiroki thanked him when he exited the room.

"isn't that great hiro-san? We can be together again!" nowaki said happily.

"yeah" he replied with a smile on his face.

"I guess I have to say my good byes to my friends here" he added, nowaki stared at him and then frowned.

"hiro-san….. who was that girl you were kissing and those boys you're flirting with!?"

"flirting….? Kissing…?" he repeated.

"yes!!! I saw you kissing a girl AND a guy!"

hiroki took a minute or two to answer that question.

"well?" nowaki asked.

"that's my friends" he said bluntly

"do friends do such a thing to another friend!?"

"in fact they do, as I red in books, they do in Italy (1)" hiroki explained.

"well, you guys are not in Italy!!! Stop doing those things and be only mine hiro-san!" nowaki pouted and crossed her arms.

"I didn't know you could be such a nagger nowaki" hiroki chuckled.

"I am not!!! I just don't want you kissing anybody else except me!!!!"

"I understand, I understand" then hiroki hugged the cute pouting nowaki and kissed her gently. Nowaki was shocked too much this day because of hiroki's action, but he kissed him back.

"nnn…. Hiro-san… I want you in me…" nowaki whispered in the kiss.

"no can do nowaki… you aren't healed yet, and didn't you hear the doctor, he said that you have stitches and many broken bones… I wouldn't want to make it worse" he ended the kiss and made nowaki lay down the bed.

"okay hiro-san, if you say so, but promise me that we'll do it once I get out here"

"yes yes, I promise, now go rest, visiting time is almost over, I'll see you tomorrow" he kissed nowaki's forehead and then her hand.

"rest well, good bye" he said as nowaki's eyes guided him outside the room door.

"thank you…. Hiro-san" nowaki whispered as he closed his eyes.


End file.
